Inspiration
by Kuma Kuma
Summary: One-shot. Haruka tries her hand at fiction writing after reading some of Shizuru's work.


Inspiration

By Kuma Kuma

This is quick little one-shot that my girlfriend inspired me to write.

*****************************************

Haruka Suzushiro was in charge of Fuka Academy's Executive Committee. She, along with her faithful companion, Yukino Kikukawa, doled out punishments to students who dared to break school rules. In the eyes of the other students, Haruka was a hard-nosed bitch who had the emotional range of a gorilla on steroids.

When Haruka walked into an overly noisy classroom during study hall, the smart students would quiet down, and the _really_ smart students would exit said room, knowing full well what was coming next. Then there were those pupils with just enough brain power to walk and chew gum at the same time - these individuals would fail to notice the sudden silence around them and the warning glances shot their way by their classmates. Haruka would swoop down on these disruptive idiots, reprimand them at top volume, and then inform them that they would have after-school detention.

At the beginning of her reign as Fuka Academy's Kaichou, Shizuru Fujino had volunteered to stay after school each day and monitor those that had dared defy the Committee leader. Many took Shizuru's desire to help out as yet another sign of her perfection, but Haruka knew better. For 5 out of 5 days of the week, one Natsuki Kuga was ordered to attend detention due to arriving late to class, riding her motorcycle onto school grounds, or yelling at a teacher. The Executive Committee leader knew full well that the crimson-eyed Kaichou had inexplicably fallen for the dark-haired rebel and was using these forced after-school sessions to get to know Kuga better. The Bubuzuke never admitted her motivation to Haruka, but the blond recognized duplicitous behavior when she saw it.

After word had gotten out that Shizuru would be running these detentions, the Executive Committee was overwhelmed with troublemakers, and detention hall eventually had to be switched to the lunchroom to accommodate all of the students. Strangely enough, after only a week or two of this arrangement, Natsuki Kuga stopped breaking the rules and didn't need to stay after school any more. Consequently, Haruka was asked several times by Shizuru to cover her detention duties. Eventually, Shizuru had completely phased herself out all of the detention sessions, and Haruka, yet again, was doing the Kaichou's job for her.

Not wanting to be stuck in a room with the blond loud-mouth, the student body of Fuka had suddenly reformed itself, and detention attendance had once again gone down to normal levels. However, there were always one or two morons that needed to be punished, so Haruka was always trapped in detention hall after school.

At first, the bossy blond just sat there cursing Shizuru's name for tricking her as she had. Haruka's mind was beginning to snap, and she realized that she required an outlet for her rage. She had overheard the Kaichou mention to Reito that she had on occasion written stories while working her detention duties as an outlet for her boredom. She posted these stories on a website for amateur writers and remarked that her tales had been receiving rave reviews from her readers. Haruka was curious what Bubuzuke would write about, so she decided to log onto the website she had mentioned and browse to see if she could find Shizuru's work.

After just a minute, Haruka found Shizuru's pen-name. At least she assumed it was Shizuru, for who else would call themselves 'I_want_to_have_sex_with_Natsuki_Kuga'? Clicking on the author's name, Haruka brought up all of the stories Shizuru had written, and there were quite a few. She decided to open up one called 'Detention Hall Dreams'.

_My eyes were transfixed by her beauty as I peeked over the top of my third cup of tea. The object of my affection's dark hair hung beautifully as she rested her head on her hand and stared out the window in boredom. My poor puppy was not having fun, and this simply would not do. Setting down my tea cup, I slowly got to my feet and slinked my way to her desk, making sure not to alert the girl to my arrival until I wished._

_With utmost gentleness, I caressed the porcelain cheek of the one I desired._

"_Shizuru! What are you doing!?" came the cutest protest I'd ever heard, along with an even cuter blush. _

_I had to have her._

"_Nat-su-ki," I cooed in delight, "you do not seem to be enjoying our time together. Is there anything I can do to make detention more entertaining for you?"_

"_W-what?"_

_I loved the confused look on her face and then the full-on look of panic that erupted on her face as I started to unbutton my blouse._

"_B-baka! What are you doing Kaichou!?"_

"_Well, Natsuki-chan, I had hoped to 'DO' you," I said as I pulled the offending garment from my body and exposed my breasts to the gorgeous girl in front of me. _

_A small trickle of blood dripped down the brunette's nose, which encouraged me to continue with my strip. Removing my skirt and panties, I straddled the brunette's lap, then placed one of her hands on my breast and the other over the top of my now dripping mound…_

Haruka was speechless - the Kaichou wrote smut! This was some of the dirtiest stuff she had ever read, although thinking about it now, she really shouldn't have expected anything less from that flirty Bubuzuke.

Even though she told herself that what she was reading was disgusting and immoral and _AGAINST THE RULES_, the blond simply couldn't stop. When she got to the part where the couple starts to 'couple' on the detention hall desk and front chair, Haruka instinctually looked down to the seat she was sitting on only to see a disturbing looking stain.

The blond screeched in panic and quickly pushed herself off of the seat, which awoke the two drooling idiots who had been dozing at their desks.

Explaining that there was a spider on her chair, the two dumb-dumbs fell back asleep as Haruka quickly switched out her chair with clean looking wooden one that had been in the corner. Two minutes later, when she got to the part where the duo used a wooden chair in another depraved act, Haruka moved to sitting on the floor.

The blond was flabbergasted. This stuff was getting rave reviews? Haruka felt that she could write a better story than the smut the Bubuzuke had concocted, so she set out writing a detailed account of one woman's struggle to right all of the world's injustices. By the time three more detention halls had passed, Haruka felt as if she had written a masterpiece and posted it on the website with anticipation.

Two days later, Haruka was disappointed to see that there had been only one review posted for the first chapter of her story, which said, "This wasn't as boring as I thought it would be." Disheartened by the response she received, Haruka wasn't sure if she wanted to continue. She confessed her disappointment to Yukino, who encouraged her to keep writing. Just because someone doesn't review a story, doesn't mean it isn't being enjoyed.

Rejuvenated by her friend's encouragement, Haruka posted the next chapter of her epic tale and was happy to see that there was a second review. This one was thoughtful, and it was obvious the reviewer had truly liked what she had read. The only thing she didn't care for was the constant corrections the girl had made to her spelling. So what if she had accidentally said 'world dominatrix' instead of 'domination'? Yeesh, it was obvious what she had meant!

In the course of the next few weeks, Haruka had finished her story to rave reviews. Well, it was that one reviewer who had written glowing reviews, while other reviews were peppered in with the occasional "Not bad" or "Are your characters ever going to have sex?" As much as she hated to admit it, Haruka was addicted to all of the comments, and she found that they were sometimes the only thing that kept her writing.

She had also realized that the one reviewer who had stuck with her the entire time was none other than her best friend and lover, Yukino. The mousy brown-haired girl had denied it at first, but eventually the blond had gotten her to confess. Yukino apologized for lying to Haruka, but the blond merely silenced her with a quick kiss on the cheek. Haruka thanked her young blushing girlfriend for all of the encouragement she'd given her in the last few weeks

Taking the brunette by the arm, Haruka led Yukino down the school hallway and asked her if there was something more she could do to thank her. Looking up at Haruka shyly, Yukino mentioned that while she had been reading the blond's story, she had wandered across one called 'Detention Hall Dreams' and wondered if they could reenact it together.

********************************************

"_Ara? The tea stain on the detention supervisor's chair has gotten larger," _thought Shizuru as she looked down at the seat. _"I guess I'll sit in that uncomfortable wooden one while I cover Haruka's detention duties today...or maybe I can sit on Natsuki..."_

_********************************************_

**A/N: **So what's the moral of this story? Review, Review, Review! That, and don't sit in stained chairs. You never know what caused it.

**A/N 2**: My girlfriend has never done what Yukino did for Haruka, though she confessed to me she thought about it once.


End file.
